Through a Mother's Eyes
by Niagara14301
Summary: "Through a Mother's Eyes" continues the adventures of the teen versions of Sofia and Lucinda. In this story, we see a day at Enchancia Castle through Queen Miranda's eyes.


Through a Mother's Eyes - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Through a Mother's Eyes**

Note: this is a story set in the future during Sofia and Lucinda's teenage years, and is set a few weeks after chapters one through three of "Reunited".

**Chapter One**

In was a sunny morning at Enchancia Castle, and Queen Miranda decided to take a stroll through the castle. Soon, she found herself at Sofia and Lucinda's workshop. Miranda knocked on the door.

"Come in" Lucinda said.

Miranda walked in to find a 16-year old Lucinda, a 16-year-old Sofia, and a 10-year-old Cayley Vanoor standing around a table.

"Oh!" Miranda said. "If I'm disturbing something, I can come back later ..."

"Not at all, Mom" Sofia said. "Lucinda and I are giving Cayley a magic lesson."

"We would be happy to have you, Mom" Lucinda said. "Please, have a seat."

Miranda sat down in a chair while Sofia and Lucinda continued the lesson.

"I know it's dumb" Cayley started, "but I have trouble turning rocks into different things".

"I had trouble with that too when I was about your age" Sofia said as she gently put her hand on Cayley's shoulder. "As somebody taught me once, slow and steady does the trick - it's not like it's going anywhere. Now raise your wand with confidence, that's good, and let's give it another shot".

Cayley looked at one of the rocks on the table, pointed her wand at the rock, and said "Mutottoe Rubio". The rock turned into a beautiful ruby.

"Well done, Cayley" Lucinda commented. "Try another".

Cayley looked at another rock on the table, pointed her wand at the rock, and said "Mutottoe Emeralde". The rock turned into a beautiful emerald.

"Nicely done" Sofia smiled. "Now let's try one more".

Cayley looked at still another rock on the table. She then pointed her wand at the rock and said "Mutottoe Opella". The rock turned into a beautiful opal.

"Excellent" Lucinda smiled. "Wonderfully done, Cayley".

Cayley smiled with pride.

"Now, "Lucinda started. "Lets take it up a notch. Pick a gem, and transform it into a neckless".

Cayley studied the ruby, emerald, and opal.

"Just remember to see it in your mind" Lucinda said. "Then point your wand at the gem of your choice, and transform it".

Cayley then pointed her wand at the emerald and said "Mutottoe Emeralde Neckleotta". The emerald turned into a beautiful neckless.

"Oh, that's a wonderful job!" Sofia smiled.

Miranda smiled seeing Cayley's success. Miranda also smiled at not only how Sofia and Lucinda were good teachers, but also how Sofia and Lucinda prased Cayley on her successes. Sofia and Lucinda were two fine young women - two fine young women that Miranda was very proud to have as daughters.

"Let's say we start with something a bit harder" Lucinda said to Cayley. "Combining two items together to form something new. Let's say the ruby and opal. You see the two items in your mind merging together, then point your wand at the two items, concentrate, and say Rubio Opella Transformatto".

Cayley pointed her wand at the ruby and opal, concentrated, and said "Rubio Opella Transformatto". The ruby and opal suddently merged together to becaome a ruby with opal qualities.

"Very good" Lucinda commented.

"Okay" Sofia said. "Now that you've put a ruby and an opal together, let's see if you can seperate them. Point your wand at the combined ruby and opal. In your mind, see the ruby and opal seperate. Then say Rubio Opella Seperato".

Cayley pointed her wand at the combined ruby and opal, concentrated, then said "Rubio Opella Seperato". The ruby and opal seperated and became two gems again.

"Excellent, Cayley" Sofia commented.

Sofia then noticed the time.

"It's almost time for lunch". Sofia said. "Let's head to the dining room".

Sofia, Lucinda, Cayley, and Miranda left the workshop and started heading toward the dining room.

"Oh", Miranda started, "Sofia, Lucinda. Your Father and James won't be joining us today. They were called away this morning on business, and they will be gone until tomorrow".

Sofia, Lucinda, Cayley, and Miranda entered the dining room where a teenage Amber had just arrived.

"Amber!" Cayley smiled.

"Cayley!" Amber smiled as she gave Cayley a hug. "Have a good lesson?"

"Oh, yes!" Cayley answered.

Miranda smiled as she witnessed the warm exchange between Cayley and Amber. Amber had grown into a fine young lady - a young lady that Miranda was proud to have as a daughter.

During lunch, Sofia, Lucinda, Miranda, Cayley, and Amber had an enjoyable time talking with each other.

After lunch, Sofia, Lucinda, Miranda, Cayley, and Amber walked out into the courtyard.

"Thought we would go flying today" Lucinda said to Cayley.

"Nice!" Cayley smiled. "Who will I be riding with today?" Cayley asked, looking at Lucinda and Sofia.

"Actually" Amber smiled, "we have a surprise for you today". Amber then whistled, and a flying carpet suddently showed up, the same flying carpet that Amber and Sofia had used during their childhood visit to Tangu.

"Wow!" Cayley exclaimed with delight. Cayley had heard of flying carpets, but this was the first time she had ever seen one.

"Jump on" Amber smiled at Cayley. Amber then looked at Miranda. "There's room for one more, Mom" Amber invited.

"Think I'll just sit here for a while" Miranda answered. "You just have fun".

"Okay" Amber said.

The flying carpet zoomed away with Amber and Cayley on it. Meanwhile, Sofia and Lucinda mounted their brooms.

"See you a little later, Mom" Sofia said.

"Have fun, you two" Miranda smiled at Sofia and Lucinda.

Sofia and Lucinda then flew off on their brooms. As Miranda sat on a bench in the courtyard, she looked at Amber, Cayley, Sofia, and Lucinda flying off in the distance. Miranda could just make out that the four were laughing and having a good time. Miranda smiled at the sight. "It's a fine day" Miranda thought to herself.

**Chapter Two**

It was now night at Enchancia Castle. Roland and James would be away until the next day. Amber had gone over to Hildergard's to spend the night. Sofia had gone over to Vivian's to spend the night. Meanwhile, Lucinda had decided to stay in and catch up on some reading.

Miranda had decided to take a walk inside the castle before retiring to her and Roland's room. Soon, she found herself near Lucinda's room. Outside, it had started to rain, followed by thunder and lightning.

As Miranda looked down the hall at Lucinda's room, Miranda noticed a grey rabbit hop up to the door which was opened, followed by two birds.

"Please, come in" Lucinda said to the rabbit and the two birds.

Miranda had seen this kind of thing before with Sofia and Lucinda from a distance. And Miranda was always a bit curious about it. "If I'm quiet about it, maybe I could be forgiven for sneaking a peek" Miranda thought.

As Miranda quietly went near Lucinda's door, she heard Lucinda talking.

"Don't worry, Clover" Lucinda gently said. "It's just thunder and lightning. We're safe in here".

Miranda smiled. How like Lucinda this was - to comfort somebody when needed. Then Miranda thought it was kind of wrong for her to be sneaking around like this. Miranda then knocked on Lucinda's door.

Clover, Mia and Robin started to hide.

"Please" Miranda started, "don't run off on my account".

Lucinda smiled at Miranda, then turned to Clover, Mia and Robin. "It's alright. Stay. If anybody can be trusted with this, it's Mom". Lucinda then turned back to Miranda. "Please, come in, Mom".

Miranda walked in, and sat down on Lucinda's bed next to Lucinda. Lucinda motioned for Clover, Mia and Robin to come over. Lucinda then reached down and gave a pet to Rex the German Shepard who was laying on the floor near the bed.

"I don't mean to pry, Lucinda" Miranda started as she gently put her hand on Lucinda's hand. "But I am curious. Can you talk to animals?"

Lucinda just sat there for a few moments not knowing whether to tell Miranda or not.

"It's alright" Miranda assured Lucinda. "I'll understand anything you want to tell me. Quite frankly, I realize that you and Sofia have, shall we say, special abilities. I think that's a wonderful thing. I'd just like to know more about it, so I can share in the obvious happiness you two get out of it."

Lucinda smiled at Miranda. Lucinda and Sofia had recently discussed about telling Miranda the full extent of their abilities. And they had both agreed that if the time was right, either one or both of them should just go ahead. Lucinda now knew that this was the right time.

"Yes, both Sofia and I can talk to animals, thanks to our amulets" Lucinda said to Miranda.

"That must be a wonderful gift" Miranda smiled.

"It is" Lucinda smiled back. Lucinda then was lost in thought for a few moments.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Miranda asked.

"Well" Lucinda started. "There is a way I can share that with you, if you would like".

Miranda was intrigued. "How?"

"Sofia or I would usually do it by casting a spell on a pendant" Lucinda started. "But since your tiara has a gem stone, that should work as well. May I borrow your tiara for a few moments, Mom?"

"Yes, of course" Miranda smiled.

Lucinda held Miranda's tiara in one hand, while bringing out her wand with the other hand. Miranda recognised the wand - it was a sterling silver wand that Roland had given Lucinda for Christmas. Roland had also given Sofia a sterling silver wand for Christmas.

Lucinda lovingly held the wand. Miranda could tell that it was a prized possession for Lucinda. Lucinda then held up the wand, pointed it at Miranda's tiara, and said "Gema Infusia Anima Comana Fa Ta Nocktoe". Lucinda's wand then shot a beam of magic energy at the gem stone in Miranda's tiara. The gem stone glowed for a few seconds as the spell took effect.

Lucinda smiled. Miranda could tell that whatever Lucinda had been trying to do had worked.

Lucinda got up, and gently placed the tiara back on Miranda's head. The gem stone in the tiara glowed for a few seconds, then stopped.

"What just happened?" Miranda asked.

"That was it's way of getting to know you, Mom" Lucinda answered.

Lucinda then looked at Clover, Mia, Robin, and Rex. "Would somebody say something, please".

Clover hopped up, and looked at Miranda. "Hello, Queen Miranda. I'm Clover" Clover said.

Miranda was taken off guard for a second, then she smiled. "Hello, Clover" Miranda replied.

"Nice to meet you" Clover said.

"And it's nice to meet you" Miranda said as she picked up Clover and held him in her arms. Miranda then started scratching Clover's head.

"Oh!" Clover said in enjoyment. "That feels good! I can see where Sofia gets her touch from".

Miranda smiled. "What a wonderful gift" Miranda said to Lucinda. "This has to be the most precious gift anybody has even given me. Thank you so very much, Lucinda".

"Your welcome, Mom" Lucinda smiled.

Lucinda and Miranda then spent the next hour talking, with Miranda finding out about Lucinda and Sofia's other abilities.

"In addition to being able to talk to animals, our amulets give Sofia and I other gifts as well" Lucinda started. "Each amulet can summon another Princess to help out the wearer when help is needed. Each amulet also allows the wearer to be summoned by another Princess when that Princess needs help. Also, because my amulet and Sofia's amulet are 'sister' amulets, the two amulets have a psychic connection that allows the wearers to communicate with each other by way of telepathy."

Miranda smiled at Lucinda.

"At the moment, each amulet also provides the wearer a speciality ability - one ability for Sofia, and one ability for me" Lucinda said. "Sofia's speciality ability is being able to block somebody from reading her mind if she dosen't want the person to do so. My speciality ability is being able to read and understand ancient texts written in ancient languages."

Miranda then noticed what appeared to be a very old book laying on Lucinda's dressing table.

"That looks interesting" Miranda remarked about the book.

"Oh, yes" Lucinda replied as she picked up the book. "It's in ancient Elvish - a written history of the long gone community of Rivendell. It's makes for very interesting reading".

"What a beautiful looking language" Miranda remarked as Lucinda opened the book. "And you can read it?"

"Yes, thanks to my amulet" Lucinda answered. "I start off by seeing it in it's original form. Then, in my mind's eye, I see it as English".

Miranda then noticed the time.

"Well" Miranda started. "I've better be retiring for the night. Lucinda, thank you for confiding in me".

"I'm very happy you now know everything, Mom" Lucinda smiled.

Miranda and Lucinda then hugged each other.

As Miranda was leaving the room, she looked back at Lucinda. "Good night, Lucinda" Miranda said. "Sleep well".

"You as well, Mom" Lucinda said.

Miranda then looked at Clover, Mia, Robin, and Rex. "Good night" Miranda said.

"Good night, Queen Miranda" Clover, Mia, Robin, and Rex said together.

As Miranda walked toward her and Roland's room, she couldn't help but be happy. It had been a wonderful day, and a magical night. Everything was alright with the world.


End file.
